Comforting Joker
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: New Joker. Joker hurts Harley and he feels guilty.


**So this was inspired by a guest named TannerSA I want to thank the beautiful people who reviewed my latest story,** _ **New Levels of Joker**_ **. I was really nervous about uploading that one, thinking not everyone would feel so merry about the more soft side of Joker, but apparently y'all did. If you haven't checked it out, I would suggest you do, and thanks for all your support.**

Joker feels bad that he hurt Harley

He didn't do it on purpose. Well, he meant to shoot something, but he didn't mean for that lose bullet to hit Harley on the leg.

J had ignored her when she cried out in pain, but then he cries stopped and she kept on going like always, he failed to see the huge gaping hole in her right leg until they were in the car and he was enraged by one of the henchmen that was paying a lot of attention to her.

"Ms. Quinn, here sit down." The particular henchmen was a newbie, a greenie, if you will, and he knew little of Joker's violent outbursts.

"well aren't you just the sweetest little thing." Harley giggled and attemptd to hop in the van.

"Harley, you better get in, right now, or I will leave you here." Joker growled, and smirked the look of panic across her face.

"I'm trying!" she shouted, struggling.

Finally the boy rolled his eyes at J picked her up and sat her on the bench. "Harley, I nee you to keep ýur leg off the bench it might make it worse." The boy said and Joker growled, having seem the guy's hands around Harley and now he was catering to her.

"What happened?" J snapped out, all the men looking to Harley. Joker got off of his own seat and moved to the Queen. He non too gently lifted her right leg and nearly gasped. There was a bullet hole engraved in her beautiful belated skin. "WHAT HAPPENED?" this time is was an angry shout, followed by an animalistic bark so loud it shifted the van.

No one moved to answer him and Mr. J was about to let all hell break lose, and that's when Johnny Frost spoke up. "Sir, she was fighting a security guard. You went shooting up the place and it hit her. Happened about fifteen minutes ago." Frost said.

"what?" this time it didn't sound like Joker. He sounded all sorts of broken.

Now as he sat in his office he fought off the horrible feeling his gut with work. Sure he'd hurt Harley before, but that was on purpose, and taught her something, plus he never let it get too far.

But this this was on accident, and he took it too far. He had shot her, it was worse tan before, worse even when the bat had taken Harley away, because then he could hate someone else, and he'd never hated the Joker before, never, never hated himself, he just hated the world around him. But now, now he hated Mr. J so much it hurt.

Harley was getting stitched up, which he usually did, but he couldn't handle looking at her this time. He heard the laugh she forced out when she was in pain, and he flopped off the couch in his office oto the floor, curling into a ball, tucking his head in between his knees.

He rocked back and forth, the voices battling inside his head, one urged him on to go and protect her, the primal instinct to protect the mate, while another told him that he should let it happen, he was the Joker, no remorse. But the worst, and loudest of all the voices was one of guilt. Telling him that he did it to her, that he had hurt her so bad that she whimpered iif you touched it.

Joker ad never felt this tangle of emotions. Since he'd become Joker, the pain of others was euphoria to him. This, this was like someone had hit him so hard that his black little heart fell out of his chest. He laughed a bit as he uncurled, laughing at the idea that he, the Joker, felt remorse, guilt, pain. He laughed that a woman so…imperfect had caused all this grief. Laughed that he couldn't help but feel that he had to keep anyone from touching her.

He doused the pain in vodka, finally going back to their bedroom when it was well past midnight. He saw Harley's leg was in a makeshift sling hanging from the ceiling, and he noticed she looked very uncomfortable. Her hair was matted wit sweat, her make up all over her face, her clothes from before swapped for a simple button down shirt of his, so as to not hurt the leg more so than necessary. It caused this horrible wrenching feeling in the pit of his gut.

He lay beside her stiffly, trying not to move too much. "Puddin?" He heard Harley ask.

"What?" Joker barked out, feeling guilty as soon as he yelled, but tried not to let it consume him.

"I'm sorry." Harley forced out. She hated those words, which he knew, but she said them anyways, anything to get back to him fawning over her and her doing anything for him, anything o at least get him to look at her.

He did exactly as expected. He laughed. She couldn't tell if he was laughing because of what she said, or if her was laughing at her patheticness. She guessed both.

Harley harrumphed and closed her eyes, deciding it wasn't worth it. If she could she would have moved away but she didn't want to slow down the important healing process that the Harleen voice in her head kept reminding her about.

"Come on baby. I wasn't laughing at you." Joker told her, feeling better and more like himself just by being around her. "It's just…it was my own damn fault." He growled and scooted closer to her, having to be by her, feel her, be with her, to feed the addiction to her.

"No, we're bad guys. Even good guys get caught in the cross fire sometimes, so you can guess the odds of people like use being hurt." He loved this part of his Harley. Whenever she comforted him she was Harleen again. Calm, cool, collected, loving. Whenever someone else needed comfort she hit them where it hurt, stabbed them where it counted.

"I know, but _I_ hurt you. You're hurt because of me. And I didn't do it on purpose." He ground out.

"Well, I'll just hurtcha back." Harley grinned. Joker laughed at the return of the infamous Harley Quinn.


End file.
